


Très Doux

by Fl0wer_boy



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fl0wer_boy/pseuds/Fl0wer_boy
Summary: Mer's not feeling the best, and Gene looks after him





	Très Doux

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! just a lil translation bit ici! just to help anyone if need be  
“Juste un peu” Just a little  
“Caline avec moi” Cuddle with me  
“si charmarnt” So sweet  
“Lire à moi, s’il tu plait?” Read to me please?

“Genie I’m tellin’ ya, I need to go to work” Mer argued from the bed, struggling to get up. Gene sighed and rolled his eyes “Not like that, you’ve been up coughin’ and sniffling all night, you’re stayin’ home ok?” “No, I-I can’t they need me there” Mer pouted, and proceeded to double over coughing. He sighed and lay back, his head just barely thunking against the headboard. “I never get sick” “I know baby, I know” Gene said gently, “It’ll go away soon, It’s just a cold by the sounds of it” Mer nodded and lay back down, his eyes fluttering shut “I suppose one day couldn’t hurt”  
“That’s the spirit” Gene said with a laugh, walking over and pulling the covers around the smaller man. Mer shivered ever so slightly and leaned into Genes touch, appreciating the gesture. “You cold ‘riell?” Gene asked, running a hand through Mer’s curls. “Juste un peu” he said, snuggling deeper into the nest of blankets “You want some tea?” Gene asked, about to get up. “I can call your work as well, tell ‘em you’re not coming in”   
Mer simply nodded and tried to sit up, grabbing a tissue and wiping his nose.   
Gene headed down the hall to the kitchen, greeting their cat Delilah for the morning. He put the kettle on and set down a mug with a teabag in it. He also filled a glass of water to bring alongside the tea. He was about to pick up the phone when he heard Delilah meowing at something in the hallway. Gene glanced out and saw Merriell, blanket around his shoulders digging through the linen closet “What are you doin’ outta bed?” Gene said from the doorway. His stance made him look like Mer’s mama whenever he’d come home covered in muck from the lake.  
“Jus gettin’ a box of tissues, I ran out” a gravely voice called back, followed by a cough. Gene sighed and shook his head “Just get back in bed after, let me take care of you”   
When he heard a soft “Yes” Gene turned back to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialling Mer’s work and telling his boss that he wasn’t coming in. Just as he hung up the kettle started to boil.   
When Gene came back to the bedroom, he found Mer sat under the covers, a pout on his lips. Delilah had followed him back into the room and was now curled up in Mer’s lap and purring. Gene laughed a bit as he set the mug of tea and glass of water down on the bedside table. “She looks comfy” he said, reaching out to pet the cat. “Mm oui,” Mer mumbled, “She’s keepin’ me from getting up” “And that’s exactly what she should be doin’” Gene said with a laugh “Anything else I can get you?”   
“Câline avec moi?” Mer asked “Finish your tea, then we’ll cuddle” Gene said as he ran a hand through the smaller mans hair “I’m gonna grab you an extra blanket and some more tissues”   
After he finished his tea, Mer curled up against Gene’s chest and gazed up at him, his eyes glassy and nose rubbed raw “I don’t want to be a burden Gene,” he said “I don’t like bein’ sick, a-and I just wanna help out but I feel bad,” he sniffled and buried his head in Gene’s shirt. Gene wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rubbed his back, hushing him and pressing kisses to the top of his head “Hey, Mer, hey, baby it’s ok, everyone gets sick ok? There’s nothing wrong with that, you’re alright now, I’m gonna look after you.” He said gently. Mer sniffled and glanced up at him, “Merci Genie,” he whimpered “Of course baby,” Gene said, “I wouldn’t leave you to fend for yourself, I love you too much.” Mer smiled at the last comment and hugged Gene “I love you too”   
With that, the pair cuddled up in bed, surrounded by warm blankets. Merriell had fallen asleep against Gene, clearly comfortable. After a while he began to stir and wake up just as Gene was about to doze off. Mer sniffled and snatched at the tissue box, grabbing one and blowing his nose “Fuck this,” he mumbled, tossing the tissue blindly at the trash can. “Want me to run you a bath?” Gene asked, sitting up and untangling himself from the sheets. Mer glanced over at him and mumbled a simple “Oui”   
Gene carefully got out of bed and managed to lift Mer into his arms, keeping himself steady as he walked to the bathroom. He set Mer on a nearby stool and filled the bath, adding a drop or two of valerian oil to the bath to help Mer relax and clear his sinuses. Once the bath was full, Mer carefully undressed and stepped into the bath, letting his head rest against the lip of the tub. “Mmm you know how to treat a man right,” he said, his eyes fluttering closed, “Si charmant” Gene laughed and sat down next to the bath, kissing Mer’s temple. “Just doing my best, I want you to be comfortable” Mer smiled and stretched himself out, his back and shoulders making a satisfying pop. “I certainly am Genie” he said, “Bath’s nice an’ warm if you wanna join me” Gene smiled and shook his head “Not tonight, sorry baby. Tonights about you, now sit up and lemme wash your hair”   
*Petit timeskip*  
As Mer dried off, Gene dug around in their drawers to find something comfy for his boyfriend. He settled on a t-shirt and boxers, as well as some cotton lounge pants that Mer’s mum had made. The soft material was perfect for when it got cold but at the same time cool enough for hot days. Mer quickly changed and the two headed into the kitchen to see what they could make that would be gentle on Mer’s stomach. Gene sat the smaller man down at the table and dug through the cabinets for something small and light. “M’ma used to make me pasta and cheese whenever I got sick, comfort food y’know?” Mer mumbled from the table. “Hmm, I’m not sure we have anything to make any sorta sauce but I can grate some cheese on top if you want?’ Gene said as he pulled the box of noodles from the cupboard. Mer simply nodded and pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter around himself.  
“Cold baby?”   
“Mm oui,”  
Gene sighed and wrapped his arms around Mer’s shoulders, rubbing his back in an attempt to warm him up a bit more. Mer sniffled and wiped his nose, groaning at the feeling of any contact with the raw skin.  
“I know baby, but it’ll be gone before you know it”  
After eating, Gene helped Mer back into bed, tucking the blankets around the smaller man. “Genie,” mer mumbled “Mhm?” “Lire à moi s’il tu plait?”   
“Of course baby” Gene said as he cuddled up beside his boyfriend. “Whatcha’ want to read?” “Cannery Row?”   
“That’s just what I was thinking”  
With that, Gene grabbed the book off his side table and thumbed to the page he left on the other night. As he lay back down he felt the bed shift as Delilah hopped up and made herself comfy at the end of the bed. Mer curled up beside him and rested his head on Gene’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut as Gene started reading out loud.  
After two chapters, Gene felt himself growing more and more tired as he read, yawning and eyes watering. He glanced down at Merriell, who was now dead asleep on his shoulder, and kissed his forehead. Gene set the book down on the side table and turned off the lamp, settling back down to hold Mer close.  
“Feel better baby”


End file.
